I Want You To Want Me
by WickedSins-LustHatePride
Summary: Darcy Beaumont, long time friend of Alice Cullen. Jasper Hale, long time friend of Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen, determined to get Darcy and Jasper together whether or not they think it's a good idea. Jasper/OC. Sorry if you like Jasper/Alice pairing!
1. Complete Mortification

**Hey guys!  
**  
Well this is my new story, its a **Jasper/OC,** I hope you all like it.

The first chapter is really, **REALLY** short for me but have no fear they will get longer.

Now I'm not happy with this chapter, I was a little unsure of how to get this story started so this is all I came up with but don't worry I will most likely, eventually change the first chapter when I get a better idea.

However I have a great plot planned out for this story so just persevere with it for now and bear with me, it will get better soon enough, I promise.

**ANYWAY!** Rate and Review please.

**No Flames.  
**  
Constructive criticism welcome =D

lovelovelove

_.wicked.  
_

* * *

I sat in the roadside diner, sighing as I stirred the cup of black coffee in front of me, my mobile phone sat idle next to the cup, my eyes never wavering from the black screen _'Today feels so right for change, after so long it finally feels like time, I have been waiting so patiently, for so long' _I continued to stare, unblinkingly at my blank phone.

If it were in my nature I surely would have jumped when my mobile phone vibrated so violently against the hard, wooden surface of the table in such a quiet little diner, but I could scarcely control my eagerness to read the incoming text message, my topaz eyes scanned over the message quickly

**'Its time. Forks, Washington'** was all it read.

My pale lips formed into a satisfied smile as I read over the name of the sender

**'Alice'**

* * *

I arrived in Forks, Washington the wettest place in the continental U.S

To say I was excited was an understatement, I had been waiting just over 50 years for this day to come.

My sleek, black Aston Martin Vanquish sped along the main street of Forks causing people to look up in surprise and wonder, I smirked as I pulled into the local police station, the officers all admiring my car in awe.

I opened the door and slowly stepped out, stretching slightly to simulate a human reaction, I walked gracefully into the police station smiling amiably at all those who dared make eye contact, as I reached the reception I leant casually against the desk, a warm smile spread across my face.

"W-welcome to Forks Police Department, my name is Bridget how can I help you?" The middle-aged receptionist asked, stammering out the first word

"Good morning ma'am, I was just enquiring about a young woman who lives in Forks, she is my step-sister, her names Alice, she's quite small and petite, with brown hair and very pale skin, similar to my own, I was hoping to acquire her home address" I said still smiling warmly.

The woman, Bridget, seemed a little flustered and looked around nervously.

"Well I can tell you Miss I do know the particular young lady that you are speaking of but the law prevents me from divulging personal information" She said swallowing nervously, she looked unsure whether to be intimidated or in awe of me.

I smiled even more sweetly at her and regretfully used my particular talent to change her mind.

"Oh but please ma'am surely you can make this exception for me, I am family of hers you know,you **will **allow me to have the information I requested" I said, my voice sounded sugar coated.

She immediately began typing into her computer.

"You're right of course I will, here Alice Cullen, she lives on the outskirts of town with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and her other adoptive brothers and sisters, just keep following the main road left out of the police station and keep your eyes open for a concealed driveway on the right side of the road, when you find it just simply follow it down to their house, which is damn near impossible to miss" She said chuckling nervously.

I smiled a gratefully and stood up straight.

"Thankyou ever so much ma'am" I said brightly walking out of the police station and hopping back into my car.

* * *

I drove in silent anticipation and it took me merely minutes to find the concealed driveway that Bridget had described, it wound around for about 500 metres before coming to a large, modern manor. I parked out the front and jumped out of my car, walking at my normal pace to the door, but before I could knock, or even reach the front door it swung open to reveal Alice beaming at me.

**"DARCY!"** She laughed happily, rushing forward to embrace me.

I smiled happily and returned her embrace as we pulled away I gave her a stern look.

"It has been over 50 years since we have spoken or seen one another, do you mind finally telling me what this has been about" I said confused.

She smiled cheekily at me and I instantly knew her answer.

"I'm sorry but you have to work this all out yourself Darce, otherwise it won't play out right" She said still smiling cheekily.

I sighed and pinched the brim of my nose.

"Ok fine have it your way you annoying little fortune teller" I joked

She grinned and grabbed my arm dragging me inside the large home, all 5"5 of her dragging all 5"8 of me. She pulled me into a large room where 6 other vampires sat, they all looked up in curiosity as I entered.

"Now I want you to meet the family, this is Rosalie and Emmett-" she said pointing to the beautiful blonde woman who sat contentedly next to the very large brunette man who was currently playing Grand Theft Auto

"-this is Bella and Edward-" she said pointing to a very handsome copper-haired man who had his arm around a pretty brunette woman, they appeared to have been totally engrossed in one another before I had arrived

"-and this is Esmé and Carlisle, the mother and father of our family" Alice said pointing to a woman who looked to be in her early 30's with auburn hair and a pale blonde man of the same age, both smiling warmly

I realised she had introduced me to 3 sets of couples and immediately wondered if she had found a mate yet.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, my name is Darcy Beaumont, I must admit I am not really sure what Alice has called me here for" I said suddenly feeling slightly sheepish.

"Oh your coming to live with us my dear, Alice told us you would be arriving on this date exactly a year ago" Esmé said giving me a smile that told me she **knew** Alice had left me in the dark a bit.

Alice giggled slightly and it was at that moment I felt the presence of another vampire descending the stairs.

If I had a heart it would have been racing when I first saw him, he was tall, around 6"2 with honey blonde hair and dark gold eyes, he was covered in silvery, crescent shaped scars that captured my attention, and he was handsome, so remarkably handsome.

As he noticed me for the first time he stopped slightly and appeared to be taking me in, I felt my attraction to the strange man double for some odd reason, it felt as though there was electricity between us.

"Jasper this is Darcy Beaumont, the woman I said would be coming to live with us, Darcy this is Jasper Hale" Alice said, smiling widely.

I backed up slightly as I felt myself become calm and nodded in acknowledgement to him, a small smile playing on my lips.

"A pleasure to meet you Jasper" I said genuinely.

"The pleasure is entirely mine ma'am" He said, returning my ghost of a smile, a hint of a southern drawl met my ears and I had to concentrate quite hard to stop my mind from turning to complete nothingness.

I see Alice out the corner of my eye, she was wearing a very large grin and was practically jumping up and down, she grabbed my arm excitedly.

"Ok now you two have met you get to see your new room, which Esmé decorated and more importantly your new wardrobe, which I of course chose" She said brightly dragging me up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes in silent protest as she began pulling me out of the room.

"She's still doing this then is she?" I asked to the room in general.

There was a murmur of laughter and a series of nods, I noticed Bella giving me a sympathetic look, I figure she was usually subject to Alice's undying perkiness, poor thing.

* * *

Alice led me to a large room at the end of a corridor on the third floor, I gasped a little when I walked into the room, my room.

"My goodness, Alice, its, its, simply amazing" I said looking at it in awe

The walls were deep burgundy, the floor was dark oak, there was a large four poster bed in the centre that had about 15 pillows on it, the duvet was cream, gold and burgundy, there was a **HUGE** bookcase and an entertainment system each had an enormous collection of CD's, DVD's and books and there was a beautiful cherry leather psychiatrist's lounge on the side near the bookcase and finally to the very right was 2 large oak doors, each stained rustically like the floor, one I assumed led to the ensuite, the other to my wardrobe. Alice stood grinning as she watched my reaction.

"I know right she did an amazing job, but wait til you see your wardrobe" Alice said practically giddy from excitement.

She swung the door open to reveal an extremely large wardrobe that was** FULL** of new clothes for absolutely any occasion, of course they were organised by occasion much to my amusement, I couldn't help but grin, I turned to Alice and hugged her.

"Its all so amazing thankyou" I said sincerely.

"I'm so happy to see you again Darcy, I've missed you so much these last 50 years or so" Alice said seriously.

I pulled back and looked at her with a smile on my face.

"I missed you too Alice, but if I remember correctly you are the one who left one day leaving me with only a cryptic message and a number that at the time meant nothing to me, until mobile phones were invented" I said with a laugh.

She smiled at me, and we both started walking out of my room and back down the stairs.

"Well I know whats coming but you need to wait and for this all to happen we couldn't spend time together before otherwise it would have been, problematic" she said with a wide smile as we once again were in the living room and my eye had caught sight of Jasper briefly again.

I sighed exasperated.

"It's difficult trying to decipher you sometimes Alice" I said

"Try living with her" Edward said rubbing his temples.

I laughed "I have" I said looking at Alice with a grin.

It was at this point they all looked at me with intense interest, I noticed Jasper turned to look at me sharply.

"It was a very long time ago, we lived together for about 25 years before I met you Jazz" Alice said smiling lightly.

"Mm then one day she left, leaving me with nothing but a number that wouldn't mean anything for another 40 years or so and a cryptic message, it was very confusing" I said mock glaring at Alice

She looked at me smugly.

"Yeah but if I didn't do that it wouldn't have turned out right Darce" she said matter-o-factly.

I sighed and pinched the brim of my nose again.

"I know, I know" I sighed

"So Darcy honey, please sit down tell us about yourself, Alice hasn't exactly been forthcoming with information about you or even her past before she met Jasper and they came to us" Esmé said sweetly

I smiled gently at her.

"If you guys are interested I guess" I said offhandedly

I was a tad surprised when Rosalie spoke up "Of course we're interested" She said kindly.

"Yeah I mean your gonna be part of the family now" Said Emmett a goofy looking grin plastered across his face.

Too be honest I had imagined Rosalie to be more suspicious or unwelcoming to me, she hadn't really said much.

"Well ok, I was turned in 1795 during the French Revolution, this was a period in time that we referred to as the _'Régne de Terreur' _or the Reign of Terror in English, basically the general population of France was revolting against the Catholic Church, my father was part of the Catholic Church, a clergyman, we were a family of noble ancestry and lived in the Palace of Versailles, I was turned the night the Palace was stormed, taken from my chamber in the middle of night by a mob of angry men, they had killed my father and my mother was murdered in an attempt to protect my father and I" I paused briefly to concerntrate on what had happened, my memory of that night was, foggy.

"I was bludgeoned to near death by these people, all for being a daughter of a clergyman of the church that had so wronged them, it was terrifying, I however was lucky enough to be saved by a man called Victor, he was an English vampire, a vegetarian he took me back to his large mansion on the outskirts of the town away from the mob, that's where he changed me, after I was turned I lived with Victor for 73 years before I decided to leave for the United States of America in 1868, before that I had travelled all over Europe and Victor had taught me many languages, cultures, etiquette an incredible amount of things including his own vegetarianism, living off of animals instead of people, once I reached America I travelled all over the North end of the country, hearing rumours of vampire wars in the South, I lived in various places all over America but it was pure chance that I was living in Mississippi in 1921, that was the year I met Alice a very young vampire, she was a newborn but I knew she had a special gift so I took her under my wing and we ended up living together from 1921 til 1947 so for 26 years, and then for the last 60 odd years I've been living in Alaska mainly travelling around and then just yesterday I got a text message from Alice, finally, telling me to come to Forks, Washington" I finished looking at them all.

Alice grinned and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Yes and now here you are and its all beginning to fall into place" She said happily

I rolled my eyes, Edward laughed as I thought a few choice words

"She can be very stubborn" Edward said laughing

I looked at him thoroughly alarmed, praying I hadn't said what I thought aloud

"How did you? I mean how is it possible? What the?" I said just staring at him

Everyone laughed at my astonishment, Carlisle explained.

"Edward here can read minds, its his special gift, just as Alice can see the future, Bella is a shield and Jasper is an empath" Carlisle said kindly

I nodded staring at them in curiosity, my curiosity was immediately replaced by complete mortification as I realised Jasper had probably felt my feelings of attraction towards him when I first saw him, if I could have blushed I would have.

"Oh my goodness, what a talented family" I said weakly.

Edward grinned knowingly at me and I internally face palmed.

* * *

Well thats the end of the first chapter guys!

I really hope you liked it, even though I didn't :)

**Rate, Review**..or whatever...

**No flames please.  
**  
lovelovelove

_.wicked._


	2. Absent Authors Note And Apology

Hello loyal fans xD

I am **INCREDIBLY** sorry it has been so long since I have updated, I truly am its been somewhat of a trying year or so.

Anyway I just want you to know I will update this story as soon as humanly possible **(Seeing as I am now without a job, thank you very much assholes at law firm -_-)** I just need to get onto my old computer and transfer some old files of this story onto my new computer so I can continue on from where I left off and re-read my plot-line so I don't go all weird and get off track with fluff and fillers. Basically though I will have plenty of time to be writing up new chapters now I have so much free time** (And so little spare cash).**

Don't be **TOO** mad at me guys, I really do hope you keep reading my stories it means an awful lot to me =)

_lovelovelove_

_.wicked._


End file.
